One Hundred Night World Lovers' Drabbles
by notyourpanel
Summary: Claimed for the LJ comm. lover100 for Night World General Series 100 short drabbles on various couples of the Night World ranging from K to T ratings. Check them out? XX
1. Mare x Ash : Eternity

**Eternity – Prompt # 17 - Complicated**

Eternity wasn't all it was cracked up to be, according to Ash Redfern. No matter how many times Mary-Lynette tried to get him to change her, or to open up and _tell_ her why he was so reluctant to so that she could understand, he would fall silent.

"It's way more complicated than just a single bite to your throat, Mare. You're not ready."

She sighed as he kissed her eyelids closed and tightened her hold on his hand even as he moved away.

_I _want_ to_, she told him. _I _am_ ready, Ash._

He merely looked at her with the same sad look he wore around her now and shook his head.

_Not yet_, was all he said as he drew her back into his arms again.

(128 words)


	2. Kellar x Galen : The Start of Love

**The Start of Love – Prompt # 79**

"When did it start for _you_, Galen?"

Kellar watched as her Soulmate lifted his green eyes from the book he was reading, thinking how adorable he looked with his princely blonde hair all tousled.

"When did what start for me, Kellar?"

"When did you start loving me- put that book_ down_ already!" Kellar rolled her eyes as Galen snapped to attention again, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, it's just so interesting-"

"Whatever. Just answer my question, will you?"

"Well, in the words of Darcy," Galen smiled, putting _Pride and Prejudice_ down at last and pulling her into his lap so he could kiss her. "I was in the middle of it before I knew it _had_ begun."

Kellar shook her head fondly and ruffled his already messy hair before nudging her nose against his gently.

"I see," she smiled. She would have to thank Ash later for lending that book to him in the first place…

"I love you, Kellar."

"I love you too, Galen."

(167 words)


	3. Thierry x Hannah : Perfect

**Perfect – Prompt # 45 - Truth**

Hannah brushed her long blonde hair over one shoulder, marvelling at the cleared skin of her cheek.

"I still can't believe it," she murmured softly, smiling as Thierry came up behind her and slipped his arms about her waist. "I look…"

"Beautiful," he breathed, kissing her hair. "But you always were, Hannah."

"But _now_ I'm perfect," she insisted.

_Like you_, she added quietly in her mind, her hand tracing the shape of his lips lightly as she looked up at him.

He shook his head, disagreeing as usual. She wondered again at how he could deny just how wonderful and amazing he was. She would just have to keep telling him so until he believed her…

(116 words)

A.N:- Yes, Hannah decided to let Thierry change her. This is the first time she sees her birthmark gone, hence all the awe. (smiles)

And, Lord Thierry_ is_ perfect! :D


	4. Blaise x Eric : Pip & Estella

**Pip and Estella – Prompt # 5 - Friends**

"Say then that we are friends."

"We are friends," Eric Ross rose and leant over Blaise as the script required at that point, looking into her grey eyes sincerely, saying two things at once with the words and action.

Blaise narrowed her eyes slightly, but held out her hand coolly towards him, allowing him to take it and help her up.

"And will continue friends apart," she murmured and, for a moment, Eric thought he saw her smile at him but then it was gone and she had walked away from him as they went offstage.

He shook his head and turned away, accepting a bottle of water from one of his classmates and waited for the curtain call, hardly able to believe the amount of applause their adaptation had received.

"Eric?"

He turned towards her voice, smiling in his easy, friendly way at her. "Yeah?"

Blaise stepped up to him and kissed his cheek softly. "_Thank you_."

(158 words)

A/N:- Aww, bless! Eric is_ so_ sweet, ain't he?

Okay, I don't own _Great Expectations_, but I had to use it for this scene. The character of Pip, and Estella just worked so well for these two and I_ loved_ the **amended ending** Charles Dickens did, so I combined it with _Night World_! ^_^;


	5. Mare x Ash : Marshmallows for Breakfast

**Marshmallows for Breakfast – Prompt # 26 - Breakfast**

"Marshmallows for breakfast?" Ash snorted as he watched his girlfriend dig down deep into the plastic packet again. Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and stuffed another fluffy, white swirl into her mouth.

"Ash," she ordered him sternly. "Don't hate the marshmallows, okay?"

The young lamia rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, chuckling lightly. Mary-Lynette smiled and tipped her head back so her lips brushed his slightly.

_Love you_, she said quietly, warmth radiating from her mind into his.

_I love you too_, Ash replied, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to feed him one of the ridiculous sweets too.

(105 words)

A/N:- OMFG! _New Moon_ quoteage! (grins)

I use that line _way_ too much in R.L., hehe!


	6. Gillian x Gary : Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel – Prompt # 80 – Why?**

_Why?_ Gillian asked, unable to use her voice just yet. _Why would you even _do_ that to me, Angel?_

_It was the only way that made sense_, he replied quietly, his voice caressing and soothing her like his hands would have if he'd been able to. _I thought it'd be best if I stayed away._

_Well, screw you and your bright ideas!_ Gillian shook her head hard from side to side, her blonde hair whipping about her. _If you think _leaving _me would help – would make _any_ of this better - then you're an idiot! Angel, I—_

She looked up at her tear-streaked cheeks in the mirror.

_I need you_, she said simply, closing her eyes just as his image appeared beside hers in the reflection. _Don't leave me again. We can work this out…there has to be a way…just…_please_…don't leave._

_Okay_, he said and she felt his kiss upon her forehead and his arms around her and knew that all was right in the world again. Her Guardian Angel had come back for her…

(175 words)

A/N:- Okay, I have to confess: I loved **Gillian x Gary** _way_ more than **Gillian x David**, tho' I do _adore_ the Blackburn-ness! This is a small drabble about Gary leaving her and then coming back because she wanted him to. (sighs)


	7. Mare x Ash : Fear

**Fear – Prompt #77 – What?**

"Tell me," she said quietly, putting her head on one side and taking his hands in hers as she looked up at him. "What scares you the most?"

_You mean apart from losing you?_ Ash quipped, leaning his forehead against hers slowly.

_Yeah,_ Mary-Lynette nodded. _I want to know, because…there's just no way the great Ash Redfern isn't afraid of at least _something_ trivial._

_Ah, but you see_, Ash smiled, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck. _That would be telling…and the 'great Ash Redfern' never tells._

_And he never plays fair_, she replied breathlessly as he kissed her again, harder this time.

_Right again_, he chuckled.

(108 words)

A.N:- All hail the great Ash Redfern! (cheers)

Ugh, I am _so _embarrassed right now with this drabble's **cheesiness** (stupid Ash!), but I just went with it, lolz! XD;


	8. Blaise x Eric x Thea : Movie Night

**Movie Night – Prompt #38 - Threesome**

"_You really want a taste?" _

"_Yeah."_

Blaise Harman rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Eric on the couch, shaking her head.

"_Why_ are we watching this?" she asked of her cousin Thea who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Um, because _Twilight _rocks?" the other girl giggled.

"Not _this_ scene!" Blaise snorted, reaching into the popcorn bowl again. "I'm so glad they cut it out of the final movie!"

Eric smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Be nice," he instructed. "It's Thea's turn and she picked this, Blaise, so try to enjoy it."

"I _did_," she retorted sourly. "I enjoyed the movie, but why did we have to go through the _deleted scenes_? I'm dying!"

Eric Ross merely chuckled and shook his head, eyes back on the screen again, and Blaise sighed, trying to look like she cared whether Edward was going to really kill Bella and drain her from that cut finger…

(156 words)

A/N:- Okay, I know this isn't a 'real' threesome (what dirty minds you all have), but I loved it! A cute 'lil scene of Eric getting along with both girls and very platonic and friendship-based. (hearts)

Oh, and FYI, _I_ hated that deleted scene, too. V.V;;


	9. Gillian x David : Gotcha!

**Gotcha! – Prompt # 68 - Afraid**

Gillian listened hard in the darkness, her breathing shallow and her heart pounding. She was sure she heard something just now-

"Wh-who's there?" she squeaked as another small 'thump' sounded outside her door. She started to sweat, her blood running cold as her door started to creak open…

"Boo!" David Blackburn laughed as his Soulmate descended on him in a flurry of fists and cries of "_Jerk!_"

_I gotcha _good_, Gilly,_ he laughed, kissing her softly. _You were so scared!_

_I hate you_, she grumbled, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slightly, sobering up now he could see just how frightened she really was.

_Sorry,_ he said quietly, soothing her. _Forgive me?_

Gillian looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

_Maybe,_ she conceded, smiling as he kissed her lips.

(135 words)

A/N:- Aww~ XX~


	10. Gillian x Gary : Baking

**Baking – Prompt #23 - Taste**

_What the _Hell_ is that?_ Gary snorted in his mind so as not to startle Gillian as she poured the cake mix into the baking tray. _Looks like toxic waste!_

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and ignored his scrutiny, licking some of the creamy texture off of her fingers. _Mmm_, tasted good.

_Gillian,_ Gary growled low in his throat, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms about her waist. _You're doing it again._

_Sorry,_ she said, biting her lip so as to stifle her giggles as he kissed her neck. _But, you're distracting me, Angel, let _go_!_

_No_, he replied stubbornly, his arms squeezing her gently. She smiled and continued mixing like that, not really complaining at all now…

(121 words)

A/N:- To Gilly, Gary will just be Angel, always, therefore I wanted her to carry on calling him that even if she knew his name.

Ah, the cuteness~ XX~


	11. Jez x Morgead : Stolen Moments

**Stolen Moments – Prompt #6 - Hours**

There weren't enough hours in the day, Jez felt, to satisfy her need for Morgead. She lost count of time whenever he was near her. His touch was the fire in her veins, the hum of the Soulmate principle, the beat of her half-human half-vampire heart. Morgead Blackthorn was _perfect_.

*

Morgead would love Jez all day, if she'd let him, but they had to be sensible. Being Daybreakers meant control and focus on the mission at hand. But then again, he thought as he kissed her once, hard on the mouth before letting her go back to her room, these stolen moments were quite satisfying, too…

(107 words)

*

A/N:- I was bored, **sfm** if this isn't very good, but I'd just typed up _three _Jez x Morgead one-shots before this and thought I may as well update the drabbles, too. ^_^;


	12. Gillian x Gary : Firsts

**Firsts – Prompt #4 - Firsts**

Gary had given her a lot of 'firsts' now that she thought about it. He'd taught her to stand up for herself, to become beautiful, to be popular, cool, all those things she thought were so important back then. She didn't realise, until she had experienced it, though…that the most important thing he'd taught her was love.

Their first touch, like sunshine was filling up her head. Their first kiss, like fireflies were dancing on sparks at their lips. Their first time, like a part deep inside her had been, finally, filled and complete after so long…

Yes, Gary had given Gillian many many firsts. Some were scary, some painful, some brought joy, some made her laugh, some made her cry, but each and every one of them was _precious_...

(130 words)

*

A/N:- I just…I can't even talk right now. I love this one _so_ much. Dunno _where_ it came from, but I want to write a whole **collection** on these two after I finish my Mare x Ash ones! Gillian x Gary rawks! T-T;;


	13. Hugh x Claire : News

**News – Prompt # 43 - Confession**

"Hugh!" Claire glared at her boyfriend as he took the luggage away from her as soon as she began hauling it out of the car. "I'm not _that _far gone, you know! I can still lift luggage!"

"No," Hugh shook his head, uncharacteristically stubborn. "Let me do it. You just go in and see your parents."

"Chicken," Claire muttered under her breath, smiling fondly. She would wait before breaking the news though; this was as much Hugh's fault (maybe more so!) as hers…

'_I wonder if Mom will faint _before_ or _after_ the yelling,_' she mused vaguely, letting herself in.

(100 words)

*

A/N:- Wow, _exactly _100 words for once! Go me! ^_^;

Oh-_ho_, something you'd like to _share _with us, Claire? XD;

(I may just continue this…)


	14. Mare x Ash : Birthday

**Birthday – Prompt #32 - Birthday**

"Hey, Ash?" Mary-Lynette poked her boyfriend's back gently, smiling as he turned his head and looked at her. "What are you thinking about? You've been spacing out for a while there."

"Sorry, Mare."

Ash sat up against her legs, turning the small wrapped gift that she had given him earlier over in his hands.

_You okay?_ Mary-Lynette asked him gently in her head.

_Yeah, I am. _

He sounded like he had just _now_ come to that conclusion. Ash looked up, his eyes a startling, vivid green right now and Mary-Lynette felt her chest tighten with longing as he looked at her.

_I was just thinking, _he said quietly as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. _This is the first time I've actually celebrated my birthday with someone._

Mary-Lynette smiled, closing her eyes and kissed the knuckles of his hand softly as he drew it away from her face, holding it there.

_I love you,_ she told him, lifting her eyes to his again and smiling.


	15. Mare x Ash : Restraint

**Restraint – Prompt #76 – Who?**

"That is _seriously_ sick," Ash muttered, giving an exaggerated shudder as he read part of the page over Mary-Lynette's shoulder. "Who'd want to do that? Synthetic blood, my arse!"

His girlfriend sighed, placing her _True Blood_ novel down and turning her head slightly against his shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely about her waist, unable to concentrate now anyway.

"Well, wouldn't you be _curious_?" she asked him as he dropped a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Life would be a whole lot easier for you guys, _that's_ for sure."

"True, I guess." Ash traced the shape of her lips with his fingers, his other hand squeezing her waist gently. "But, nothing compares to the real thing, and…"

"And?" she repeated, closing her eyes as he kissed her again, lips lightly trailing her throat now…

"Nothing compares to the real thing," he repeated, sighing against her skin. "I wouldn't be able to give that up…"

Well, thought Mary-Lynette, no chance of Ash doing a Bill Compton if synthetic blood ever got invented then.

Not that I'm complaining, she smiled, gasping when Ash bit into her neck tenderly, drawing out her blood to satisfy himself again, a sigh escaping his lips. Warmth and, oh, such love radiated through his mind, enveloping hers. Mary-Lynette knew that _she_ would never give this up, either…

(220 words)

*

A/N:- I actually _just_ read the first of the _True Blood_ novels myself last night and I'm already addicted, so I wanted to have it incorporated into one of these and, as usual, my fav. couple came up trumps! XD


	16. Eric x Thea: Kiss is Sweeter

**Kiss is Sweeter – Prompt #59 - Kiss**

Thea slipped her hand into Eric's, smiling contentedly up into his gentle, green eyes. She offered him the cone in her other hand but he shook his head, smiling.

"I want something sweeter," he explained.

Thea frowned in confusion.

_Sweeter than ice-cream?_ she asked him.

Eric bent his head, slowly so that he had time to move away if she wanted (as if she _would _ever want to!) and kissed her on the mouth softly, drawing out her lips and gently caressing her cheeks with his hands…

Thea lost herself to the feeling, the warmth that rushed through her, marvelled at the absolute peace and calm she felt flowing through her from this moment. So completely and utterly…_right._

_I agree,_ she murmured softly, against his lips and in her mind. _A kiss is sweeter._

(134 words)

*

A/N:- Random one, dunno _where_ it came from, but…XD;;


	17. Delos x Maggie : Beautiful

**Beautiful – Prompt #53 - Denial**

"Don't," Maggie lowered her eyes, trying not to blush as she saw the images in his head. "I'm not…like that, Delos."

He thought too highly of her, she thought as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly, drawing her up against his chest slowly.

"You're right," he agreed, lifting her face to look into her eyes, his own blazing golden and full of love. "You're much _more _than that, Maggie. I can never do you justice."

She shook her head, just as stubborn as he could be. That girl, the one with autumn hair and the sorrel eyes…the one who was intuitive, brave and beautiful…she wanted to be her.

_I will be,_ she promised herself and him, leaning up to kiss him. _For you. I'm not there yet…but I will be._

(135 words)

*

A/N:- OMG! How is it that I haven't done a Delos x Maggie one yet?! I _adore _these two! O.O;;


	18. Jez x Morgead : Playing the Damsel

**Playing the Damsel – Prompt #52 - Sex**

Jez shoved Morgead hard against the wall, pressing her body up against him, tongue ferocious and urgent against his as they kissed. She felt his hands on her body, running all over, urging her closer…now squeezing her butt, now slipping up under her shirt, his cold hands against her bare skin…

She gasped, moaning into his mouth as the hear from their bodies beat against each other as they discarded their clothing, cried out loudly as he took her hard against the floor…oh, _yes_!

Morgead's body fit against hers perfectly, shoulders squared even now like he was tensing for a fight. He held her so carefully afterward and that made her smile after all the rough, urgent movement of before. Like she were made of glass, like he wanted to _protect _her.

_You know better,_ she thought, kissing him softly, gently nipping at his lower lip as she felt a shudder from deep within him.

She ought to have felt insulted; he knew better than anyone that she could take care of herself, that was wasn't come vulnerable, fragile damsel who needed him to take care of her. But, she decided as he leant down to kiss her again, she would swallow that part of her pride in these few private , precious moments they had together. Sometimes it felt good to play the damsel…

(225 words)

*

A/N:- I deliberately played 'La! La!' by Ashlee Simpson as I wrote this, as it's the most it certainly helped me pump out the dirty urgency I think I needed at the start of this fic, lol!

Jez x Morgead sexy times, people! Hope you liked? XD


	19. Blaise x Eric : Vulnerability

**Vulnerability – Prompt # 16 – Simple**

"Can…I hold your hand?"

Eric Ross raised an eyebrow, half-amused and half-surprised that Blaise – _Blaise Harman_, sex goddess and the most confident and self-assured girl he knew – felt the need to ask such a simple question.

Still ever the gentleman, all he did was nod and close his hand around hers gently. He felt her sigh and then she touched her head to his shoulder briefly as they carried on walking, looking so vulnerable and – oh, God! – cute for an instant it was all he could so not to kiss her.

I love you, Blaise he told her firmly, tenderly, in his mind filling her head with warmth and sincerity and light.

Blaise nodded happily, unable to speak just yet, unable to yet believe that she could be this lucky but every single moment that passed, more and more grateful for the miracle that Eric Ross was in her life…

(150 words)

*

A/N:- Aw! Cute, insecure, getting-used-to-_real_-emotion-and-love Blaise is the best type of Blaise for me to write about, I think!

I _really_ like these two together, and I just think that, if that whole act Blaise put on to entrap Eric, all her vulnerability and him being the one to change/understand her _had_ been true…(sighs)


	20. Kestrel x Jeremy : Fantasy

**Fantasy – Prompt #56 - Lust**

Kestrel wondered how it felt to kiss Jeremy, had done so from the first moment she saw him. Seeing him, his jeans ripped at the knee and stained slightly from working on cars all day long, arms lean and muscular as they lifted the car bonnet to inspect the damage…those deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to bore into hers, see right through into her soul. Oh, Goddess!

Werewolf or no, the feisty Redfern knew that she was well and truly hooked on this guy. She _wanted_ him. Badly. And, by Goddess, she would _have_ him. One way or another…

(100 words)

*

A/N:- Like Hugh x Claire, this is another couple I wish would have happened. I really loved Jeremy Lovett's character, and I really wish he hadn't died! T-T;;;

He and Kestrel would be so funny together, I think. She's so stubborn and arrogant, and he's got this no-bull attitude and calmness that compliments her. They'd drive each other up the wall, no doubt, but what a dynamic! XD;;


	21. Poppy x James : Hesitate

**Hesitate – Prompt #86 – Choices**

_Don't stop,_ she urged softly, guiding his hand lower down, smiling when he still hesitated.

He was just…so kind…so gentle, when all she wanted was-

_I don't want to hurt you,_ he repeated, though this time even his mental voice shook with the effort to control himself. His breaths were ragged and shallow and she could see he was wavering, the only thing stopping him was his fear of going too far, too soon.

But it was time now, she knew it. She knew she was ready, so she lifted her face up to kiss him lightly, her voice gentle and reassuring as she told him she was really all right.

_You won't hurt me, I know. Even if you do, it won't last. Oh, James, please. I love you._

_I love you too, Poppy._

He closed his eyes and lent his forehead against hers before once again capturing her lips in his. This time, he let himself go, let the feelings and desire wash over him…let himself show her what he had _always_ felt, but kept locked away but now he didn't have to. She was _his_.

**(188 words)**

A/N:- Wow, I actually _like_ this and I have _never_ really liked this couple. I dunno why, but I guess Poppy annoyed me. I did like James a lot, though and Philip. ^_^;

This is for those who love this couple and were maybe wondering why they hadn't made an appearance in the collection yet! (grins)


	22. Hugh x Claire : Stressed

**Stressed – Prompt #14 – Too Much**

"Argh!" Claire threw her hands up in the air angrily, sending papers and pens flying in mid-air. "I give _up_!"

"Claire-"

"_Don't_ say it!" she growled, holding up a hand warningly to her cousin. "This is all your fault!"

"Am _I_ the one who entered you into this stupid Math contest?" Jez raised an eyebrow incredulously, tying her flame-coloured hair back into a high ponytail.

"I don't care," Claire mumbled, going around on her knees now to pick up the stuff she had strewn across her already messy bedroom floor. As far as she was concerned, this was _anyone's_ fault but her own.

Just then, her cell phone started to ring and she made hasty decapitated notions as Jez reached across to pick it up for her.

"I'm not here!" she whispered fiercely.

Jez rolled her eyes and flipped it open quickly.

"Hey. She's not here right now, Hugh, sorry."

Wait. Claire's head shot up, hair flying about her face as she gasped. It was _Hugh_ on the phone-?

"Hold on a second-!" she began, standing abruptly to grab her phone back.

"Bye," Jez said, hanging up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "He said he was sorry to call when you were busy."

"Oh, God." Claire held her head in her hands, lowering slowly back down to the floor, cheeks warming from embarrassment. "He _heard _that?"

"Of course he did, he's not stupid!" Jez laughed. "Guess now you have to call him back. Make a _move_, for once, 'Sis'.

Claire just gaped at her as she walked out of the room, smiling.

**(264 words)**

A/N:- Lolz, crafty Jez! Now Claire will _have to_ call Hugh back! I like this, a little pre-Hugh x Claire fluff. Somehow, Hugh is in character even tho' he says absolutely nothing. (sighs) So considerate! XD;;


	23. Jade x Mark : Suffer for Love

**Suffer for Love – Prompt #55 – Greed**

"Oh, Goddess!" Ash rolled his eyes as he glanced at the cover of the book Jade and Mark were sharing on the couch. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ash, go away or I will _hex_ you!" giggled Jade, boldly swatting at her brother like he was an annoying fly.

Ash gave Mark a grimace, which he returned as Jade went back to the page she was on, showing that he was in _no _way agreeing to this torture but merely a prisoner being held captive; albeit quite willingly. He lightly ruffled Jade's silver-blonde hair and smiled as she beamed at him.

_If it makes you happy,_ he thought. _I'd sit through a _dozen_ readings of _The Deathly Hallows_…_

It was really quite amusing how Jade enjoyed reading the book, how her eyes would light up in amusement, how she corrected the various 'stupid' spells of the 'fake' witches. He would do anything for that smile…even suffer through something as annoying as Harry Potter.

**(165 words)**

A/N:- You can tell I don't like these two, right? I didn't think too hard about this one and I just tossed **HP** in there without thinking, but I think it's okay. XD;;


	24. Hugh x Claire : Coffee Break

**Coffee Break – Prompt #89 – Work**

"Oh, thanks!" Claire stopped chewing on the end of her pencil as Hugh set the cup of steaming black coffee down in front of her on the desk. She turned around, reaching up to slip her hands around his waist as he leant over her, squeezing him tightly for a few seconds before letting go.

"You," she said seriously. "-are the _best_ boyfriend in the entire world, Hugh Davis. Heck, the whole Universe, even!"

"It's only coffee, Claire."

Hugh gently ruffled her already dishevelled chestnut-brown hair - Claire got quite wild when she was hard at work studying – it was a miracle it hadn't _all_ been pulled out by now! – and kissed the top of her head.

"I mean it," she insisted, smiling.

"How's the studying going anyway? You cracked the formula yet?"

"Ugh, no! she muttered, biting her lip guiltily as she turned hastily back to the scribbles on her page. Then she stopped and looked up at him again.

"I'm so sorry, Hugh. I called you over and then all I did was ask for your help on dumb Math!"

She shook her head and sighed deeply. "You're the best boyfriend in the world, but I am the worst girlfriend, without a doubt."

"No, you're not," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back against him in the chair. "I don't mind at all, Claire. Studying is important, especially for you."

She linked their fingers together wordlessly, smiling a little now. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

And she _would_, she told herself. As soon as she cracked the nest dozen formulas on the page…

**(271 words)**

A/N:- Hehe, it's a good thing Hugh is such a kind and considerate boyfriend, huh? XD;


	25. Gary x Gillian x David : Love Rivals

**Love Rivals – Prompt #54 – Jealousy**

"So, you're staying? After making Gilly cry so much anyway?" David asked, his tone neither accusing or territorial in the least.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gary muttered, his hand tightening around Gillian's, voice stiff as a board and full of thinly veiled animosity.

"Nothing," David replied honestly, smiling at Gillian briefly as she glanced up at him to see if he was okay. "Gillian's really happy about it, though. So I am, too."

Gary raised an eyebrow, then smirked suddenly.

Okay, this guy needed lessons; he clearly did _not_ fully understand the term 'love rivals'…

_Well,_ he murmured quietly, making Gillian jump in her head as she picked up his voice. _He'll understand soon enough._

_Angel-_ she began to protest in alarm. _Don't-!_

Gary ignored her and leaned across to kiss her cheek lightly, eyes on David's that had slightly widened.

_Oh, so _that's _how you're playing it?_ David's mental voice joined in, a small smile forming on his lips now. _He_ leaned over and kissed Gillian on the lips instead.

Gary just stared, open-mouthed at this blatant effrontery.

Oh, it was _on _now.

**(184 words)**


	26. Hugh x Claire : Scared

**Scared – Prompt #11 – Lovers**

Claire looked up at Hugh, lips pausing at his neck for a few seconds, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. Oh, _crap_.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, drawing back, her body freezing up. Again.

She felt his arms go around her in comfort and shook her head hard, shaking him off abruptly.

"Don't!" she snapped. "Just – _don't_, Hugh! Okay? Leave me alone!"

Why, _why_ couldn't she get it together?

"Claire," Hugh's hand hesitated, then touched her shoulder lightly, squeezing it gently, reassuringly. "I'm sorry. Did I do something-?"

She stared at him. "_You_ didn't do anything! It's _me_, Hugh. All me. I just-"

She held his hand tight, realising that when she pushed him away she had made him worry that _he_ had been the one in the wrong. She hastened to reassure him.

"I'm sorry I'm so scared, Hugh. I know I shouldn't be-"

"Why shouldn't you be?" he asked gently, taking her into his arms. "There's no rulebook, Claire, Every person, every relationship is different. It doesn't matter, okay?"

"It does to _me_," she whispered softly, kissing his chest above his heart. "I don't want you to…think that I'm-"

"What do you take me for?" Hugh's voice now held a hint of anger and his arms tightened around her as he kissed her roughly suddenly. "As if I would go off you just because we haven't slept together!"

Claire managed a weak, watery smile and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I-I just – I'm being silly. Ignore me."

"Well, that'll be difficult," Hugh mused, laying her down beneath him and gently smoothing her hair back over her forehead. "Because you're always on my mind. I can't ignore you, Claire."

"I do love you," she murmured quietly, closing her eyes and snuggling up to him as he lay beside her. "You know that, right?"

"I know _I_ love _you_," he responded, smiling a little. "And if you love me, then understand; I don't care about this stuff. It'll happen when it happens, Claire. Don't try to rush it, or tell yourself you're not good enough because it's not true. And this is not – and will _never _be - _why_ I love you. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, her heart feeling lighter and happier as she lay her head against his shoulder to sleep.

_Thank you, Hugh,_ she thought.

**(386 words)**

A/N:- I _love_ this. I _love_ it. 'Nuff said.

Oh, Hugh! ^_^

This turned out way longer than the **100 words** I had initially intended it to be, lol! But, I wanted to expand it a little and **angry-OC-Hugh-ness **is always a pleasure.

Stupid Claire, hehe! XD;

**PS.** I am going to be auctioning fics to raise money for the SUPPORT STACY AUCTION, so please, if you like my stories and you have some time, please BID ON ME OR THE OTHER FABULOUS AUTHORS ON HERE:.?f=16 !

It's for a **good cause**! Bids start on Jan 15th - 18th 2010, so please please check it out! ^_^


	27. Jade x Mark : Tiggy

**Tiggy – Prompt #81 – How?**

_I don't think this is such a good idea…_

The silvery-blonde hair of his companion brushed his ear as she knelt beside him in the undergrowth and Mark worked on trying not to sneeze as it tickled his nose.

_It was _your_ idea, Jade!_ he whispered in reply, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward to see better and get away from the strands that were agitating him.

_Yes, and now I'm regretting it!_ she cried, squirming beside him, green eyes agitated. Maybe we should just go home and let Tiggy come when he-

_Whoa!_ Mark fell forward as she leaned on him and bumped his head and then Jade landed on top of him.

"Ow! That _hurt_!" Jade pouted, rubbing her head.

"You landed on _me_," her boyfriend retorted. "How could that possibly hurt?"

"It _did_!"

Mark sighed, unwilling to stay outside on the grass a moment longer. Besides, it looked like it was going to rain. Damn that kitten, let him find his _own_ way home!

**(168 words)**


	28. Rashel x Quinn : Present

**Present – Prompt #39 - Kink**

Rashel looked at the small, furry thing on her lap, then up at Quinn with increasing horror. "I don't fucking believe this!" she spluttered indignantly. "You're_ not_ serious!"

"Language, Rashel, please," Quinn admonished her gently, eyes twinkling with a rare amusement at her obvious discomfort.

"I'll curse all I damn want, John Quinn!" the irate girl protested, staring at her lap again. "You got me _this _for Christmas?"

"Yeah," he smirked, reaching down to stroke it slowly and deliberately. "You don't like it?"

Rashel shook her head in frustration, unable to stop a blush rising over her cheeks.

"Now you_ listen_ to me, John-!"

He grabbed her face before she could start her lecture and kissed her square on the mouth, murmuring "shh" against her lips. Rashel squirmed, but gave in after a few seconds and kissed him back deeply.

In her lap, the kitten gave a quiet mew and rubbed against her chest.

_Oh, great._ she remarked to Quinn dryly as he lay his head there, too. Another_ one I have to give my full attention to all the time…_

**(181 words)**

**A/N:-** Okay, _admit_ it, people! You all thought he got her something else, right? Something furry and clinky and naughty! No? Oh, sure, I _believe_ you! XD;

Dedicating this to **vickythetwilightfan** as they requested some **Rashel x Quinn** and this is one I had laying around for some time. ^_^


	29. Mare x Ash : Carry Me

**Carry Me – Prompt #69 - Safe**

"You tired?" Ash nudged his head against Mary-Lynette's lightly. She snuggled up against him more, only murmuring a soft "mm" in acknowledgement, though she hadn't even registered what he'd said.

It was past midnight and the whole house was still; his sisters having gone out to hunt and returned already to call it a night. They had been watching an old movie together on the couch, and now Ash suspected it would have to become Mary-Lynette's bed for the night unless he roused her to move.

"Come on, love."

Ash stood up, jostling her slightly as he moved, and held a hand out to her to take. She took it but made no attempt to move, slowly opening her closed eyes and smiling sheepishly up at him.

"I _can't_ move," she protested, unwilling to leave the warmth of the room to walk upstairs and through a cold hallway. "Don't make me get up, Ash. I'll sleep here, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. But, you don't need to move, dearest," he assured her, in the next moment lifting her up into his arms so she gasped with surprise. "I'll carry you."

"Thanks," Mary-Lynette sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, smiling a little as she closed her eyes again. "You're my hero."

"Besides," Ash added slyly, just as they walked over the threshold of the guest room where she was going to be sleeping. "It'll be good practice for later…"

**(239 words)**

**A/N:-** And, what other occasion would you need to carry Mare through doors, Ash? XX


	30. Blaise x Eric x Thea : Titanic

**Titanic – Prompt #94 – Independence**

"Oh, _God_, Thea!" Blaise Harman wrinkled up her nose in disgust as she realised what her cousin was watching so raptly on the T.V. screen. "You're kidding me! Seriously?"

"What's wrong with Titanic, Blaise?" demanded the other girl, refusing to look away from Jack and Rose's passionate clinch, but still annoyed enough to frown.

"Yeah, Blaise, it's a classic," added Eric genially.

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him. "You can _not_ be classed as a a man if you like crap like that!"

"You sure you're a real girl, then?" he retaliated, grey-green eyes amused. "I've never met a girl who _didn't _like Titanic."

"Oh, _please_!" she rolled her eyes, glancing back at the screen for one millisecond, as if to test herself, see if she would suddenly realise the appeal of the movie by some miracle.

But, no. Blaise made a disgusted sound under her breath and retreated from the room until they were prepared to have "_acceptable_ taste" again…

**(163 words)**


	31. Rashel x Quinn : Date

**Date – Prompt #83 - And**

"And? What's your excuse _this_ time?" Rashel demanded as her Soulmate finally chose to make an appearance.

"Sorry, Rashel, I had something urgernt to take care of. For Lord Thierry."

"Oh." She shut her mouth, feeling guilty. "Well, that's okay then. I'm sorry for snapping."

"No, _I'm _sorry," Quinn repeated, taking her hand. "I should have at least called you to let you know I was going to be late, I know."

"It's okay," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're here now."

Quinn smiled back at her, and opened his mouth to say something else but just then, to the Cat's intense mortification, her stomach began to growl. Smirking, he chose to smoothly open up the menu instead and signalled for a waiter to come over.

"Let's get you some food before you faint, or worse, attack me," he smiled as she flushed red with embarrassment and aimed a swift kick at him under the table.

**(156 words)**


	32. Philip x Rowan : Memory

**Memory – Prompt #82 – If**

"If you could do _anything _over, what would it be?"

Rowan paused for a moment in her reading to glance across the room where her sister had been tirelessly quizzing Philip for the past half hour, listening.

"That's a good one, Jade," he laughed now, looking up and meeting Rowan's eyes. She immediately looked down again, overcome with shyness. He smiled.

"I think I'd like to go back to that day last summer when I first entered Daybreak…" he said quietly, almost to himself.

"And do...what? Which day? What're you talking about?" Jade enquired curiously.

Rowan's blush grew deeper and she let herself smile just a little to herself as she recalled the events of the day he had mentioned, for of course she knew exactly what he meant…

_And what would you do different?_ she asked him privately.

_Nothing,_ he replied with a voice full of tenderness. _I'd just tell you I loved you sooner…_

**(156 words)**

**A/N:-** This ref. to a summer day at Daybreak where Philip and Rowan first met is actually an accurate ref. of the first fic I wrote for them and the first time it entered my ead they would make a good couple. I need to get around to typing it one day and posting it on here...


	33. Eric x Thea : Unsure

**Unsure – Prompt #57 – Hands**

Sometimes, Eric hesitated. He could never quite figure out what to do with his hands. He couldn't _control_ them either. If they wanted to slide over a perfectly pert, small bum, rest at the sides of that smooth, curvy waist, meet at the top of thin shoulders…he couldn't very well _stop_ them. He almost didn't _want_ to. But-

_We have to be sensible,_ she'd whisper each time, though the shallowness of her breaths and shivers that coursed through her body every time they touched told him she wished they didn't have to. That she wanted the opposite of what she said.

He let himself believe – hope – that that was because he was doing something right. That it was because he made her feel what she made _him_ feel. But she was right.

_Yeah,_ he agreed quickly, ending their embrace, ceasing the roaming of Thea's perfect, beautiful body for the moment. Someday, they wouldn't have to be sensible, and neither of them would have to worry or care about it. He just had to be patient 'til then…

**(177 words)**

**A/N:** Well, well, Eric. –raises eyebrows-

He really _is _a guy, huh? XD;


	34. Mare x Ash : Him

**Him – Prompt #84 – He**

"Mare, come here." Ash lifted his head up from where it lay on his arms, to look at her as she walked past his room. Mary-Lynette paused and poked her head around the door, frowning slightly.

"Ash, some of us have work to do!" she chided, lifting the vase and can of polish she held in her hands up where he could see. "We can't all afford to waste time lounging in our beds like you."

"It's no fun to lounge alone," he smiled. "And you should try it, it's fun."

He sat up, pulling a shirt over his bare chest as he did so and Mary-Lynette came into the room, turning to replace the vase Rowan had gifted him on his desk. She was about to turn to get some fresh flowers when her nose bumped his. Ash laughed at her surprised gasp and caught her before she fell over backwards, wrapping one arm tightly about her waist as the other held her cheek.

"You and your freaky vampire speed," she muttered, pushing at his chest to make him let her go. "I need to go help Rowan."

"No."

It was useless to argue with him; Mary-Lynette could tell by the glint of mischief in his eyes what he was thinking.

"Ash-" she began, shaking her head. "No-stop, I have to go down and-"

He kissed her, and Mary-Lynette silently cursed inside at how easily she melted against him after it, her body folding into him, responding to him. She sighed against his lips, returning the kiss. She never even cared whether anyone could see them through the half-open door as Ash lay her down beneath himself on the crumpled sheets…

**(282 words)**


	35. Kellar x Galen : Effortless

**Effortless – Prompt #42 – Hidden**

Kellar glanced up at where her Soulmate, Galen, was attempting to draw a landscape with oil pastels – and looking very handsome and princely as he did so! – clearing her throat slightly. He looked over at where she sat and smiled, cocking his head as if to ask, "what is it?"

She smiled back, holding up the object in her hands and giving it a little shake. Galen's smile widened. "Still stuck?"

"You k_now_ I am," she grumbled, shaking her head as she looked down at the infuriating contraption that lay in her lap. She'd much rather be attempting that landscape painting!

Galen reached over and smoothly clicked the Rubiks cube twice. She stared at him as he handed it back to her.

"Done," he announced.

She rolled her eyes. Damn perfection!

**(131 words)**

**A/N:** Ah, well, he can't help being perfect, Kellar. ^_-


	36. Philip x Rowan : Missing You

**Missing You – Prompt #7 – Days**

It had been a few days since she'd seen him. Rowan thought nothing of it at first; she didn't own Philip. He had a right to come and go as he pleased. But she couldn't help feeling anxious about it. Or maybe she was just missing him a little too much.

That night, fresh from hunting, the colour risen in her cheeks, she decided to return earlier to the house than her family despite having only fed a little. As she neared Burdock Farm again, she stiffened as she spotted a shadowy figure near the doorway, about five hundred yards in front of her.

Rowan didn't stop to think, her only thought about the safety of her family, and broke into a charged sprint and then a run. She tackled the intruder, crying out just as they did. Leaning over him, she panted, her fangs fully out again and then gasped as she recognised the face of her Soulmate. "Oh! Philip!"

She hastily got up off of him, profusely apologising, the fierce, angry hunter gone now, replaced with the shy, awkward, reserved Rowan.

"That was _quite_ the greeting, Ro," smiled Philip, his hair dishevelled and clothes rumpled, green eyes amused.

"I'm sorry, Philip." She gave a small sheepish smile, fangs having retracted. "I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I'm fine." He returned her smile. "And I'm the one who should be sorry, the way I was sneaking around. I thought you were maybe asleep. Of course you would attack first. Don't apologise."

"I'm glad you're back, Philip.

"So am I." He came forward then, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead. Rowan closed her eyes happily, hugging him back warmly.

"Welcome back," she murmured. "I've missed you."

"Me too," he said, nudging her nose with his before kissing her again. "It's good to be back."

**(311 words)**

**A/N:** I would miss him, too. **JS.** –loves Philip!-


	37. Mare x Ash : Unexpected

**Unexpected – Prompt #64 - Fall**

"Give it _back_! Ash!" Mary-Lynette lunged again for the book as her boyfriend lifted it easily out of her reach yet again. She considered kicking him, but he seemed to have figured out the train of her thoughts because he suddenly lifted her up and flung her over his shoulders!

"Jerk!" she protested, pounding his back with her fists. "Let me _down_, Ash Redfern, or I _swear_ I'll make you sorry-!"

She twisted against him, trying to manoeuvre her legs around so she could aim for his groin but Ash laughed, ignoring her cries, swinging them around in a circle before suddenly jumping out of the bedroom window!

Mary-Lynette screamed, then gasped as she felt a great jerk upwards; they'd landed on the ground outside safely and without Ash losing his balance. He gently took hold of her waist and set her down, handing her book back and winking.

"You could _really_ use this book's advice, Mare," was his parting remark as he turned and headed back towards the house, one hand casually slipping into his back pocket as he walked.

She watched him go back inside, unsure of whether to follow him and yell some more or stay where she was in case he tried another stupid stunt like that. She sighed, glancing down at the book cover, wondering what he had meant, and then snorted at the irony. _Expect the Unexpected_.

She looked up just as Ash turned to look at her, a smile playing about his lips. She set the book down and ran up to him suddenly, kissing him, arms wrapped tightly about his body. When he stared at her afterwards, she merely shrugged innocently and returned the wink he had given her.

_Looks like _you_ could do with following that advice, too,_ she murmured coyly, going back inside and smiling when he followed her closely behind.

They paused at the entrance to the guest room where she was staying for two nights and Mary-Lynette turned to look up at him. Ash leaned forward, pressing her against the door and kissed her, drawing her lips out softly and biting them gently so she gasped.

_Maybe,_ he smiled, _we can teach each other._

_You got something else to shock me with?_ she enquired softly, slipping her hands up under his shirt and holding him to her.

_I might have,_ he replied, lowering his head so he could trail kisses across her collarbone and neck slowly.

_Show me._ she told him before reaching behind her back and turning the knob of the door, dragging him inside by his shirt, smiling.

**(432 words)**

**A/N:** For some reason, I_ love_ this one. And, what a lemon it could turn into! –feels all hot now!-


	38. Delos x Maggie : Hawk

**Hawk – Prompt #18 - Accident**

"A hawk," Maggie pronounced suddenly one day as she and Delos were walking outside of Daybreak. "That's what it was!"

"What are you talking about?" frowned the young lamia, tucking her arm more firmly under his as they took a small turn, a small smile on his face.

"Your _eyes_, Delos." Maggie looked up at him as they walked. "The first time I saw them…I thought, vaguely, of a hawk. I remember now."

Delos said nothing, unsure of whether this were a compliment or not, but Maggie didn't seem to notice. She was shaking her head in wonder as she looked up, once again, into his striking, yellow-gold eyes.

"So _beautiful_…" she murmured. Delos rolled his eyes and lifted her face up to gently kiss her.

"Yes," he agreed. "You are."

**(131 words)**

**A/N:** This fic is dedicated to **Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You**, who wanted moaaaaaar Delos x Maggie-ness! :D


	39. Mare x Ash : Heat

**Warning: **This one contains **suggestiveness**, courtesy of our bb Ash and his perverted mind!

**Heat – Prompt #63 - Summer**

"Describe 'Summer' in four words," Mary-Lynette recited out loud, frowning down at her paper.

"Too hot for sex," replied someone in a soft whisper at her left ear. She jumped in surprise, about to turn and scream but a hand clamped down on her mouth, stopping her mid-yell. Her blue eyes widened as she recognised the mischievous smile and sly eyes of her Soulmate, looking down at her from behind.

Ash, his handsome face slightly flushed with a recent feed, looked uncannily beautiful in the sun. As usual, it almost physically hurt to look at him. He had let her go now he saw there was no danger of her screaming again and came around to sit beside her on the bench. Mary-Lynette leaned sideways against him slightly and smiled when his arm came readily around hr body, pulling her still closer.

_You wouldn't think that were true,_ she thought to herself, blushing. _The way we do it._

Ash chuckled, having heard that little observation, and kissed her cheek, tongue gently probing her ear, which he then nibbled softly.

_Since when,_ he breathed, _has a little heat ever bothered me?_

_Never,_ she replied archly, lifting her head so he could kiss her again.

**(203 words)**

**A/N:** Okay, so _who's_ going to be the one to tell them that they are on a bloody **bench**, in bloody **public**? –shakes head-

Steady on, you two! –is having multiple sexually gratuitous imagery of 'summer fun'!-

–shields her bb sis Ni's eyes- This ain't for kids! XD;


	40. Kellar x Galen : Red

**Red – Prompt #66 – Romantic**

"Happy Birthday," Galen smiled, handing her his gift. Kellar took it and smiled back happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks," she murmured, proceeding to unwrap the gift as he held her gently by the waist, hands slowly following the curve of her back as he held her close to him.

"Oh, I love it!" she announced, hugging him tightly. "It's perfect."

Seeing her smile like that, now, after almost always seeing her sad or frowning touched him deep inside somehow.

_Love you, Kellar._

She blushed, but lay her head against his chest happily. _I love you, too._

He reached behind her for the rose clip, setting its bloom against her hair. The red contrasted beautifully with the black and he smiled.

"You're beautiful," he told her. Kellar shook her head and hid her face in his neck, embarrassed.

**(148 words)**

**A/N:** Awww~ Galen, you really_ are_ a prince. XX


	41. Rashel x Quinn : Unfair

**Note: **Language.

**Unfair – Prompt #87 - Life**

"That's so unfair!" Rashel pouted as she read the list Quinn had given her. "Why do I have all the worst chores to do?"

"Because you're so manly and tough, unlike me?" he winked, smoothing her hair over her shoulders. She rolled the paper up and hit him with it.

"Fuck you, John! There's no way I'm doing all that while you lie on your butt and watch me."

"So I like watching you," he smiled, pulling her closer. "What's wrong in that?"

"What's wrong is that you're a _pervert_!" she protested, blushing despite herself. "I see right through your little game, Quinn! You just want to watch me work up a sweat because you get your kicks out of it, admit it!"

He snorted, wrapping his arms about her and kissed the top of her head. "You think too much, Rashel."

**(142 words)**

**A/N:** LOLZ, calm down, gurl. XD;


	42. Hugh x Claire : Plum

**Plum – Prompt #40 – Lies**

"_What_ have you done!" Claire cried as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Don't you like it?" Jez asked her, surprised.

Claire turned to stare at her cousin in disbelief, holding clumps of her still-wet hair out at the side of her face. "Seriously, Jez, you have to _ask_? I look _ridiculous_-!"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean…to interrupt-"

Claire gasped and turned abruptly, throwing the towel on her bed back over her head! Disaster! Hugh really had the _worst_ timing!

"The hair dye experiment went a little awry," she heard Jez explain to her boyfriend, laughing. "Nothing to worry about, Hugh."

A little awry? Claire gritted her teeth, forcing herself to stay calm. She prayed Jez would have the good sense to get rid of Hugh she he couldn't see her. For the next month at least.

"Claire." She felt hands suddenly, under the towel, lifting it up off her head and sighed, turning to hide her face in Hugh's neck. She heard Jez close the door, leaving them alone and blushed in embarrassment.

"I look _terrible_," she moaned pitifully as he soothed her, kissing her cheek.

"I like it," he smiled. "Sort of a rich purple…"

"I'm a freaking _plum_!" she protested, giggling at his attempt to cheer her up.

Hugh cupped her face with both hands, gently lifting it up so he could kiss her lips.

"Let me rephrase," he offered, eyes gentle "I like _you_, Claire. Therefore I can disregard any and _all_ hair colours you may venture to try."

She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to touch his lips with hers again.

"Besides," he added, smiling. "I love plums."

**(275 words)**

**A/N:** UGH! I _love_ Hugh so much! Only _he_ could get away with saying that and _not_ sound cheesy! I am telling you, I love the guy!!


	43. Mare x Ash : Trust

**Trust – Prompt #91 – Peace**

"Give me your hand."

Mary-Lynette raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but extended her right hand towards Ash slowly anyway.

_What are you up to, Ash?_ she asked.

He didn't answer, but a small smile touched his lips at her question.

Ash held her hand loosely at first, then with a gentle, firm grip, his eyes never leaving hers as he lifted it up to his lips, palms facing upward. He moved slowly and carefully so as not to scare her, but she felt little fear. Her curiosity was greater. She just watched him watching her, her heart beating faster as he very softly kissed her pulse point and drew back his lips to reveal the brilliant, sharp-white tips of his fangs.

"My God…" she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight; Ash had never exposed his vampiric nature so openly to her before now.

She let him do it. It had nothing to do with his eyes lulling her into a sense of safety and ease. She already felt that way around him and knew he would never hurt her. Ash knew that there was no need for it with Mary-Lynette, too. He simply lowered his head, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her, the taste which he yearned for, flowing through her veins…so close…and then he bit her.

She didn't even flinch at the sting, nor did her mind jolt at the feeling. They remained as imperceptibly connected as before. Light pulsed through their minds as the blood rushed past his lips and Mary-Lynette held onto his hair. She felt the silky strands catch between her fingers as Ash fed on her and smiled, perfectly at her ease…

She could feel it. She knew then, that Ash was trusting her as much as she was trusting him. He was showing his true self to her, the Ash she knew about, but rarely saw. Ash the Hunter. Predator. And he wanted her to understand hat, to see him as he was, and to love him anyway. And she did. Oh, yes. She did.

**(350 words)**

**A/N:** Bit of a new subject matter for these two, slightly more serious and I like it. Exploring a little of Ash's vulnerability and fears, even without them saying anything to each other…that was what I was trying to get across.

Ahhh, I _adore_ this couple and writing for them _never_ gets boring for me. There's so much to Mare x Ash, that I love each and every fic that comes out of me for them, in some way.


	44. Philip x Rowan : Lonely

**Note: **I _don't_ own _When the Stars go Blue_, okay?

**Lonely – Prompt #3 – Ends**

'_Dancin' where the Stars go blue…dancin' where the Evenin' fell…'_

Rowan hummed softly along with the tune as she sat on her window seat, looking up at the starry sky outside, the tip-tops of the dark trees, smelt the rich scents in the air and tried to ignore the dull pain in her chest.

'_Where do you go when you're Lonely? Where do you go when you're Blue? Where do you go when you're Lonely?'_

"I follow you," she finished quietly, closing her eyes.

She smiled when his face was the first thing she pictured in her mind's eyes. Red-golden hair, warm, vibrant green eyes. Gentle, strong arms that wrapped about her…like now. Wait. Now?

_Philip!_ she cried, both in her mind and out loud as she realised the image had suddenly become reality and that he _was_ here, he _was_ holding her.

As they embraced, Rowan felt her heart lift her up with its joy and the light that trembled with her tears inside helped take away the pain of her loneliness at last. Philip was here with her now. She could smile again.

**(185 words)**

**A/N:** Random fluff-piece I wrote while listening to Bethany Joy Galeotti's song as I discarded the Mare x Ash fic 'Goodbye' which turned out too long to keep as a drabble for this prompt.

I _adore_ this song. JS. ^_^;


End file.
